simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:The Sims 4
Małe dzieci Zdaje się, że ich nie będzie. :( Szkoda by było. Może twórcy jeszcze zmienią zdanie? — VerMa 19:54, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) Dodatki i akcesoria Jakie dodatki mogą przypadać na The Sims 4? Jak można zauważyć dodatki w The Sims 3 były wzorowane na dodatkach do wcześniejszych generacji Simsów. Np. Wymarzone Podróże (The Sims: Wakacje i The Sims 2: Podróże), Kariera (The Sims 2: Własny Biznes), Po zmroku (Balanga, Gwiazda, Randka, Nocne Życie), Zwierzaki, Zostań Gwiazdą (The Sims: Gwiazda) Cztery Pory Roku, Studenckie Życie, a nawet Nie z Tego Świata ma swojego poprzednika. Więc czy ta sama zasada będzie obowiązywać w The Sims 4 Możliwe że tak na pewno twórcy nas zaskoczą z jeszcze lepszymi dodatkami albo ulepszą stare ;) np. w the sims 4 zwierzaki będzie można opiekować się królikiem kto wie ;) To już nie to samo Simsy bez dzieci i basenów to już nie to samo co dawniej. Według mnie twórcy schrzanili całą grę! Diagnoza? Chwilę pograłem u koleżanki i wiecie co? Nie podobają mi się. Grafika jest brzydka, nie umiem budować domów... po prostu trójka lepsza. Z wyjątkiem kreatora. Pożyczyła mi płytę więc coś jeszcze napiszę. Inne zdanie Moim zdaniem simsy 4 są OK. Grafika: 3/5 rozgrywka: 4/5 CAS: 4/5 Obracanie kamerą: 3/5 budowanie: 3/5 To prawda, że w 4 się lepiej gra niż ogląda. To, że nie będzie basenów to bzdura! Mają dojść w listopadowej aktualizacji. Zamiast dostrzegać same minusy, zacznijcie dostrzegać też plusy (ale nie tak bez przesady). Kocham grać w TheSims4 ale... Denerwuje mnie to że nie ma samochodów, domków na drzewie i piwnic. Tak poza tym to moim zdaniem jest ekstra!thumb|left The Sims 4 są SUPER !!! Osobiście posiadam grę i bardzo się cieszę tej decyzji. To nie są zmarnowane pieniądze, a warto kupić. Moim zdaniem grafika 5/5 tworzenie sima 5/5 budowanie domów 5/5 kamera 5/5. The Sims 4 jet 2x fajniejsze niż ta głupia trójka która ładowała się 1000 lat, a i tak nigdy się nie wczytała do końca -,- . Według mnie to inne dziewczyny się lubują w The Sims 3 tylko dlatego, że mają jakieś głupie pozy których jeszcze w The Sims 4 nie ma ;-;. No ale to tylko moje zdanie :)) . Rozgrywka i tworzenie sima Dla mnie jedynym minusem jest to, że od razu po pierwszorazowym włączeniu gry trzeba stworzyć rodzinę, bo inaczej nie można zagrać innymi (nie można wejść do świata i zagrać np. Ćwirami). Dopiero gdy już stworzymy sima to wtedy musimy go wprowadzić do domu, wejść w zarządzanie światem i dopiero możemy wybrać i zagrać inną rodziną - bez sensu. A tak to są super!!! Polecam!!! Dawid2 (dyskusja) 16:00, sty 25, 2015 (UTC) Opinia... dobra czy zła??? The Sims 4 są extra, o wiele fajniejsze niż ta cała trójka. I te świetnie zrobione nastrójniki i emocje Simów! Szkoda tylko, że nie ma małych dzieci i otwartego świata, albo chociaż otwartej ,,ulicy"... Brakuje mi też wielu cech dodających- według mnie- smaczku grze. Gdzie się podziały cechy takie jak szczęściarz, odważny, niespokojny sen, nietaktowny... Tęsknię też za świetną muzyką ładowania ekranu czy budowania- teraz można to usłyszeć tylko w Simowych radiach... Ale cieszy mnie to, że aspiracja jest do zmienienia i jest wiele jej etapów. Smutnym faktem pozostaje natomiast, że pakiety rozrywki i akcesoria nie są na płytę. W Anglii np. akcesoria są na płyty! Daliby teraz Ucieczkę w plener... tak pół roku po premierze cyfrowej zmieniliby na pudełkową. Wiele simomaniaków nie może mieć wersji cyfrowej. Kto w tych czasach robi gry Pegi 12, a większość ,,smaczków" gry jest od 18? No kto? Tylko Maxis! To jest niesprawiedliwe! Poza tym czwórka jest grą na którą czekałam z utęsknieniem. Ale się trochę zawiodłam... Duchy są spoko, lekcje też by uszły... osiągnięcia różnorodne i warte zdobycia. Jestem zagorzałą fanką Simsów (grałam z zapałem już w 1) odkąd miałam 5 czy 6 lat. Przydałoby się, żeby kokejna część serii była połączeniem wszystkich najlepszych rzeczy z wszystkich gier i oficjalnych dodatków, które pasują do orginalnego konceptu..